Senses of Touch
by pxlenno
Summary: A series of KittyPyro drabbles and onshots.
1. Untouchable

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything here...

Pairing: Kitty/Pyro

Setting: After X2 when John leaves the school

Author's note: So yeah... just a short kyro drabble/ficlet and it's my first fic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it ;)

**Senses of Touch**

She had the power of being untouchable. She could become intangible at will; nothing could come into contact if she did not allow it. She had taken shelter in this fact, taking pride that nothing, or no one, could affect or touch her… or so she had once naively thought.

She had the power of being untouchable, yet he walked into her life uninvited and made him her everything. He reached her in places she had never thought possible, exposing her to a whole new world, and ultimately, exposing her to him.

She had the power of being untouchable, yet he pried her out of her introverted shell and showed her the unquenchable thirst for something more than just a mere friendship. There was a whole new meaning to life when she was around him.

She had the power of being untouchable, yet he could tug at her precious heartstrings with just his blasé composure and knowing smirk, the way he pretended not to genuinely care when she was positive he did.

She had the power of being untouchable, yet, on the day he left, she felt the scorching burn of hurt. A burn that only one person, one pyromaniac, could leave behind. A burn that killed her from inside out, searing her soul, thoughts, and mind; searing her everything. And he _was_ her everything.

But that's what fire does, isn't it? It's frolicking and gleaming flame appealingly draws one near it, but in actuality, it merely eats away at all the oxygen in proximity, consequently burning anyone who dares become too attached. Then, of course, the inevitable comes, and the flame extinguishes.

Kitty Pryde simply could not understand why John Allerdyce would leave the school behind, and more importantly, leave _her_ behind.

But the explanation wouldn't matter anymore would it? No matter what logical justification he could possibly come up with, the reality would still there.

And she had to accept that reality.

He had left, walking through and out of their relationship.

Who's the untouchable one now?


	2. Body Language

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here..

* * *

**Body Language**

He steps closer, and my mind warns me that he's dangerous, a traitor.

I see his trademark smirk, and my eyes tell me he's up to no good.

Even as our lips lock, my tongue tells me that he tastes of bitterness.

I yearn to hear words of regret; yet all my ears hear are sarcastic remarks.

He wraps his arms around my waist. My tactility tells me I'm burning.

Yet, as we stand here inches apart, I ignore all this. One voice drowns everything out.

The voice of my heart, telling me that I'm in love.

And I listen.

* * *

AN: Please read and review- that would make my day :D Thanks for reading : 


	3. Why Not?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here… :(

* * *

**Why Not**

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Flick your lighter. Continuously. Constantly. Annoyingly."

"Because."

"You _do_ know it's annoying, right?"

"Sure."

"Another thing- why do you always give one word answers?"

"Holy shit, what is this, an interrogation?"

"It was only a couple of questions."

"And a waste of my valuable time."

"It's not like you were doing anything particularly productive anyway."

"…Shit, and you're calling _me_ annoying?"

"God, is it so hard for you to be at least somewhat friendly…?"

"To you? Yeah, I guess so, Kitten."

"Oh yeah, and while we're at it, why do you always call me that?"

" 'Cause we both know that you love it. Plus, I like pissing you off."

"Congrats. It's working."

"I can see that."

" …You know what? Forget I even started this conversation. Happy flicking."

"Y'know, has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're annoyed? And on a side note, I've always liked cats."

" Shut- … wait… come again?"

"Don't deny it, Kitten. I know you love me."

"God! Well then, you obviously don't know much, Saint _John_."

"If you say so, _Katherine_."

"Whatever. I liked it better when you only said one word at a time. You and your goddamn smartass mouth."

"Now we're talking about my mouth? My, my, Kitten, anxious to get some mouth action, are we?"

"What?!"

"Go ahead. Kiss me if you want to so bad."

"… And why would I want to do that?!"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? There are lots of- what're you-!"

"…"

"!"

"…"

"…"

* * *

A/N: hopefully you can all guess what happens at the end of this :) 

Please review- even if it's a couple of words or less; I want to hear your opinions!


	4. Cold Blooded

Dislcaimer: blehh. Nothing here is mine :(

* * *

**Cold- Blooded**

You once told her you would die for her. Of course, that was long ago. Things have changed.

Now, you are a warrior, fighting for mutant kind. You tell her there is no such thing as violence when it comes to defence. Those pathetic humans are threats to mutants, to _her. _You tell her that this is necessary. You even mention the thrill that comes with it.

Cold- blooded murderer.

That's all she says as she slaps you.

_Cold?_

Not even close.

She didn't appreciate your logic.

Either murder or be murdered.

Screw dying;

You would kill for her instead.

* * *

A/N: hmm.. this features a somewhat twisted!john, i guess? hah, well review. please. please. please. :) pretty please. 


	5. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: Anything recognizably X-Men does not belong to me...

* * *

**Hide and Seek **

It's always a constant game of hide and seek with you.

I tried my best to hide the feelings I had about you  
I would declare my hate for you, glaring at you whenever you made your witty remarks.

Yet you found out anyway.  
You found the me inside that was always tangible.  
I wasn't the ghost girl to you,  
I was your little kitten.

But when it came my turn to seek,  
You were nowhere to be found. .  
You were too well hidden beneath Pyro.

But even Pyro can't stop me from seeking.  
This game's not over yet, John.


End file.
